Breaking Granddad
Breaking Granddad is the third episode of the fourth season of The Boondocks. It originally aired on May 5, 2014. It may not be meth, but the explosive hair product the Freemans are selling is just as dangerous. And even more lethal may be the black market of the hair-care industry run by Boss Willona. Plot In the garage, Huey is studying and testing chemistry. Robert and Riley comes in and scolds him for attempting to make a bomb, but Huey says its a hair gel. Then, Robert and the boys go to a financial expert as the Freemans have no money whatsoever since their house was returned. At the car wash, as Robert works, Uncle Ruckus rudely comes to inform Robert that he must stay at worker until closing time, much to his disdain as he has a date that night. At the house, as he prepares for his date, he realizes his bankruptcy and when he reveals to her via phone, she cancels it. Before that, he uses Huey's hair gel. The next morning, Robert wakes up with beautiful hair, in which he transfers some of the gel to Tom and Jazmine. When Huey finds out, he reveals the truth that the hair gel is actually a bomb product as he explains that he invented it to murder Ed Wuncler ll in an attempt to get their freedom. Upon this, Robert attempts to beat Huey but Huey refuses the beating and resists. Robert and Riley ignores Huey's claim to get rid of it and decides to sell it, which Huey reluctantly agree. The Freemans meet Boss Willona, an uptight black businesswoman who owns a hair salon and store. She agrees to sell the hair gel, in for a gift, she gives the Freemans a duffle bag of money. Huey, however, is indifferent to the business, revealing to her that their bombs, but Willona doesn't care as she claims that her hair products have dangerous usage of chemical ingredients and advices a warning label on the gels. The sales of the gel goes well, with Willona and her flamboyant homosexual henchman selling the products and the Freemans, except for Huey, ships them. Unfortunately, the sales go short when a news announcement shows that the hair gels are imported as terroristic due to the bombs inside hair when two women were arrested for the bombs inside their hairs. Upon this, the Freemans attempt to return the money, but she declines it, stating that she cares about more gel and that her business is legitamite. At home, the Freemans deals with the situation and Robert decides to make the gel himself as Huey refuses. However, Huey agrees to make it, only to have a condition to make it in a desert only 83 miles away from Woodcrest. The Freemans succeeds in making it, and calls Boss Willona and her henchman. Despite the agreement, she and the henchman forces Huey and Robert to make the hair gel via gunpoint, as Riley is excluded due to the henchman tying him outside the RV. During the experiment, Robert uses the wrong ingredient, causing the gel to explode, forcing Robert and Huey to exit as they lock Willona inside. Robert frees Riley and the Freemans escape in the RV because of a fire caused by a cigarette from the henchman. The scene goes where the episode had begun. The Freemans drive through the desert in the RV with gas masks. Suddenly, they stop, with sirens away. Robert retrieves a gun owned by the henchman and attempts to use it for the awaiting authorities. However, their firemen going for the fire (with Uncle Ruckus alongside). Robert angrily loses faith, with Willona and The Henchman awakening and decides to escape in the RV through hotwire. Unfortunately, the RV explodes, killing both of them. Despite the death, the Freemans immediately leave. Trivia *The episode title is a parody of the American crime drama television series, Breaking Bad. *The hair care product Huey makes is to the meth Walter White makes in Breaking Bad. *Granddad in his underwear, shirt, shoes and having a gun is referencing to Breaking Bad's first episode. ** In addition, the scene where Riley is being tied up and laid outside the RV is also referencing the first episode where Jesse Pinkman was in the same scenario. *This is first episode Jazmine appeared without being voiced by Gabby Soleil. Because Gabby is now 18, she is replaced by Kiarah Pollas. *Jazmine's hair after the gel was used on her resembles Rapunzel's hair (which is very long). *This is the first and only time in the series where Robert used the belt on Huey. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes with Robert Freeman Category:Episodes with Huey Freeman Category:Episodes with Riley Freeman Category:Episodes with Tom DuBois Category:Episodes with Jazmine DuBois